ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
True Potential (episode)/Transcript
(Two garbagemen collect trash.) News Reporter: (On radio) In other news, Ninjago City has once again been saved by Ninja from the clutches of a militant biker gang calling themselves the Sons of Garmadon. Man #1: Yeah, hear about that? Happened just a few blocks away. Crazy, right? News Reporter: (On radio) Over three hundred of its gang members have been sentenced to Kryptarium Prison, while its suspected leader, the Royal Jade Princess of Ninjago, Harumi, is being questioned by police. Man #2: Uh, what I wouldn't give to be a Ninja. Hoo. Hah. Hyah. (His back cracks.) Ooh! Man #1: Hey, easy there, Master of Trash. This shift just started. Man #2: Aw, this drive. It's killing me. Garmadon: She calls me. Man #2: She calls you what? Man #1: I didn't say anything. Garmadon: She calls me. (Garmadon reveals himself. The two run away screaming.) She calls me! (Harumi is locked up in an interrogation room.) Commissioner: Has she talked yet? Simon: She hasn't given us squat. They don't call her the Quiet One for nothing. (A garbage truck drives up.) Officer #1: No, it can't be— Officer #2: Sir, watch out! (The Commissioner is thrown across the room and hits the wall of the interrogation room.) Garmadon: Harumi. Harumi: You're free. Now free me! ---- (Everyone celebrates at Laughy's.) Ninja: It's time for training and we're getting started. It's on, you know. And we wanna see you whip and shout it. Nya: We rock! All except Nya: You roll. Ninja: They say, go slow. And everything just stands so still. All except Kai: We say, go go. Nya: We're ready for the fight, we know the drill. Jay: It seems so long ago. This part is—Okay, listen. Cole: Okay, here it comes. Ninja: They say, go slow. And everything just stands so still. We say, go go. You're gonna see us rip into it. We just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. And then we... P.I.X.A.L.: (Simultaneously) That must be a strange sight. To see someone you've known for so long suddenly look so young. Misako: (Simultaneously) He always had a young soul. At least he's happy. Ninja: ...jump back, do it again. Ninja, go. Ninja come on, come on... P.I.X.A.L.: (She looks at Lloyd, who isolates himself from everyone.) Not everyone is happy. (Misako walks to Lloyd.) Misako: You cared for her, didn't you? Lloyd: What does it matter? Misako: It mattered to you. Bruises go away. Bones break and heal. But getting your heart broken? Take time to mourn, but don't let it destroy you. If you bury what's good about you beneath a hard shell, you'll turn out no better than Harumi. Ninja: ...They say, go slow. You're gonna see us... Cole: ...rip into it. Just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja: Ninja, go! Ninja, go! Come on, come on. We're gonna do it again. We just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. Lloyd: (Simultaneously) Dareth, cut the music. Ninja: And then we jump back, do it— Jay: Hey, don't. Cole: Come on. Zane: ...again... Misako: What is it, Lloyd? Lloyd: Look. (He points to the TV.) Dareth: It's always good to see my beautiful Gayle Gossip, ah. Gayle: (On TV)...where an assailant rammed a stolen garbage truck into the front of it. I am hearing word it was a jail break. A prisoner was freed from custody. Dareth: Okay, maybe not always good. Hey, didn't you just put the princess in jail? You don't think it's her, do you? Gayle: ...Okay. I'm getting verification the prisoner that was freed was the recently-apprehended Jade Princess, Princess Harumi. Security footage caught the two on video. (A clip shows Harumi and Garmadon.) Dareth: Holy cow. That looks like... Lloyd: That...That's impossible. Kai: Could be anyone. Zane: But he has four arms. Jay: So does Mr. E! Heh. Who doesn't have four arms these days? Lloyd: We stopped the ceremony, didn't we? Jay: I'm telling you that's not him. If that's Lord Garmadon, heh, I'm Lord of the Jig. Officer #3: (On TV) That's-That's when she said "Kneel before Lord Garmadon." Jay: Ah, okay. That's definitely him. Cole: You better start jiggin'. Nya: Misako, can you find a place to keep Wu somewhere safe? Dareth: I have a corner pad on the east side. You two can make it your own. Heh. (Whispering) Just don't mind the underwear lying around. Misako: We'll take him there now. Kai: The rest of us, we've got work to do. (Dareth shows Misako and Wu his apartment.) Dareth: I got this place in case the Brown Ninja ever needed a secret headquarters. Heh. Truthfully, I'm a little bummed the Ninja haven't needed me more. Misako: Well, we need you now. This is perfect, Dareth. (They go inside, but they gasp from how messy it is. Dareth tries to clean it.) Dareth: The toilet's on your right. If it's yellow, let it mellow. If it's brown, flush it down. If it's blue, uh, I don't know what to do. (He laughs, but Misako was about to close the door.) Sorry. I guess this isn't the time for jokes. (They two decides to stay.) In all seriousness, no one should find you here. Misako: (She walks up to a poster of Gayle Gossip.) Gayle Gossip? (Laughs.) Dareth: What can I say? I'm a news junkie. (He takes a shuriken off the wall.) Uh-oh. For a safe house, I guess it could be a little more child friendly, or, uh, little-master friendly. I gotta be honest. This little dude is freaking me out. No offense, Wu. Misako: This will do just fine. Thank you, Dareth. Or should I say, Brown Ninja? Dareth: Hehe. The honor is all mine. (The Ninja arrive at the police station.) Zane: And you're sure it was Garmadon? Commissioner: Yes, but he's not the man I remembered. This is someone...else. Like they just brought back the worst parts. Twenty of my officers tried to take him down, but, just. (Sighs). We couldn't stop him. I tried to reason with him, but it was like there was nothing left inside to reason with. Nya: But you saw where they were going. He didn't just break Harumi out and disappear. They must have left a clue. All they left us with is broken glass, a handful of sore backsides, and a healthy dose of humility. (Sigh.) Sorry I couldn't be of more help. Lloyd: You did what you could. Besides, this is my fight to bear. Commissioner: You sure you're up for this, son? Kai: We all are. Cole: And look on the bright side. It's your father and Harumi. At least the rest of the Sons of Garmadon are locked away, right? Gayle: (On TV) I'm now standing outside the Kryptarium Prison— Jay: Aw, come on. More breaking news? Gayle: —where I'm getting word there's been a prison break-in, but you heard me correct, folks—a break-in. The entire prison has fallen under the control of its prisoners. Cole: Ha. At least you got to admit we've got a top-notch newscenter. Zane: And we now know where Harumi and Lord Garmadon are. (Harumi frees the Sons of Garmadon.) Ultra Violet: The warden wants to make a deal. Noble: AHem. Y-You and all your friends are free to go. No one needs to get hurt, right? Harumi: Actually, I think we're gonna stay. In fact, if there's anyone leaving...(They throw the warden out.) The Ninja will be coming. Make preparations. Ultra Violet: Ho, ho, ho, oh, yeah. (Laughs.) Harumi: Sons of Garmadon, no longer shall I be the Quiet One! No longer shall I be silent and no longer shall you, for our father has returned! (They cheer.) Sons of Garmadon: Garmadon. Garmadon. Garmadon. Garmadon. Garmadon. Garmadon. (The Ninja get on the Bounty.) Cole: This is not good. This is really not good. P.I.X.A.L.: You barely beat them last time. Zane: And that was when we had the help of the entire police force. Nya: And now they have Lord Garmadon on their side. Lloyd: We go to Kryptarium Prison. Jay: Okay. We take on Garmadon, Harumi, and her entire gang, while they're fortified in an impenetrable bunker. Not the best idea. Anyone have anything else? (No one speaks up.) Okay, not all at once. One at a time, please. Lloyd: I have to face him. I turned him once. I can turn him again. Kai: Uh, that sounds like a really bad idea. Cole: And Kai knows bad ideas. He's full of them. Zane: I agree. It's too dangerous. That's exactly what they want. Nya: And, Lloyd, you heard what the Commissioner said about your father. It's not him anymore. Lloyd: We don't know that. I have to try. Zane: I believe in this instance, your past may be clouding your judgement, Lloyd. Jay: Yeah, you're just gonna have to trust us. We need to stay as far away from that place as possible. Cole: Listen to the Lord of the Jig. He's right on this one. Lloyd: (Sighs.) Okay, then what do we do? (Garmadon fights the Sons of Garmadon.) Harumi: Good. Your strength has returned. But there's still so much more. All those years, your father and brother kept the truth from you. They were afraid of what you'd become. The blood of both Oni and Dragon flows through you. You have the power to create and destroy. Garmadon: Tell me. How? Harumi: As Wu had previously taught the Ninja, you too can unlock your True Potential, a dark potential. But to achieve it, you must overcome the one obstacle that has always stood in your way. The one person who has always held you back. Garmadon: My son? Harumi: Yes. Lloyd. Garmadon: Then bring him to me. Harumi: I won't have to. He will come. (Nya checks the map.) Nya: That's odd. Who locked the navigation? Lloyd: Oh, there you are, Nya. The guys wanna talk downstairs. Nya: Uh, give me a minute. I just have to unlock this. Lloyd: It can wait. P.I.X.A.L. has a plan. You're gonna wanna hear this. Nya: I know it's tough to take a backseat on this one. Lloyd: I get it. We can't be impulsive. We don't want this to spiral into anything worse. (He leads her to a room.) Cole: Okay, Nya. So what's your plan? Nya: My plan? I thought it was P.I.X.A.L.'s. (She gasps. Lloyd locks them in.) Lloyd, what are you doing? Lloyd: I'm sorry, Nya. I have to confront him. I have to face him. Cole: No, you can't. Kai: Come on, Lloyd. Zane: It could be a trap. Jay: Yeah, and hey, we can talk it over. We'll figure it out. Lloyd: I'm sorry, guys. It's something I have to do. Alone. Nya: Lloyd. Jay: (Simultaneously) Lloyd, stop. Cole: Don't do this. Nya: Lloyd, come back. Cole: You don't have to do this. Jay: What would Wu do? Zane: This isn't you. (Lloyd uses a parachute to get in his Ninja Nightcrawler.) Cole: Stand back, guys. (He breaks down the door with his Earth Punch.) Nya: Come on. Cole: He's in his car. He's heading toward Kryptarium Prison. Nya: I-I can't change course. He's locked the navigation. Kai: Zane, find a way to override it. Luke: The Green Ninja's coming. Alone. Nya: Don't do this. Lloyd: I'm not in the mood to talk. This ends now. Jay: No, Lloyd. This doesn't end now. It's a two-way frequency. Come on, buddy. (Lloyd breaks the screen.) Kai: Can't get rid of us that easily. (Lloyd breaks it even more. He arrives at Kryptarium.) Lloyd: Father! Come out and face me! Ultra Violet: Do you want us to deal with him? Harumi: No. Are these cameras on a closed channel? Killow: They don't have to be. Harumi: Broadcast it to the world. Let them see what true power looks like. (They broadcast it.) Boy: Hey, Daddy, look, it's the Green Ninja. Zane: Ah, that should do it. We've regained control of navigation. Cole: Hey, what's with Lloyd on the TV? Kai: Harumi. She wants us to watch. Garmadon: It was foolish to come here. Lloyd: Show yourself, Father! Garmadon: You've...you've changed. Lloyd: So have you. I don't wanna have to fight you. (Garmadon attacks him.) Please, this isn't you. Garmadon: This is the new me. Lloyd: You have power. I didn't come to fight you. My father is somewhere in there. I've saved you once. I'll save you again. Garmadon: There is nothing left to save! I've played many roles. Worn many masks. Father. Husband. Brother. Teacher. But only one was summoned back—Destroyer! Harumi: It's the fight that fuels him. He's finding it—his True Potential. Kai: Get us there! Lloyd: But listen to me. You don't have to do this. Harumi's using you as a pawn. Garmadon: You are the pawn, a pawn to your own foolish hopes. Man #3: Get up, son. Get up. Lloyd: You wouldn't hurt me. Your son. Garmadon: I have no son. (He throws Lloyd out of the prison.) Ultra Violet: Ha. The streets are in fear. Everyone saw Lord Garmadon defeat his son. Harumi: Let him live to see his father's reign. Gather everyone. We ride to the city at dawn. It's time Ninjago meets their new emperor. Emperor Garmadon. Lloyd: Father... (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Transcript Category:Episodes